


Moonlight in Your Hair

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byron visits Jeff in California for summer break. Mostly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



> The Baby-Sitters Club characters do not belong to me and I am making no financial profit from this work of fan fiction.

The sun had bleached Jeff’s hair to a medium blond, but it looked silver as he ran into the water. I wasn’t entirely sure that going to the beach in the middle of the night was a good idea, mostly because I didn’t know what I might step on, but he assured me it was safe and then went out and started splashing around while I spread out the blanket. 

We’d been together for going on a year now. He was studying at USF; I was thinking about transferring there next semester, because I was really starting to miss him in between breaks. His big sister knew what was going on between us, and so did Claudia Kishi, but I was pretty sure Dawn hadn’t even told Mary Anne, and considering Claudia and her sister Janine were both dating girls I was pretty sure that was _why_ Dawn had trusted her. 

I could understand why Dawn had talked. I badly wanted to tell people, especially now we’d had our anniversary, which I think I made a bigger deal out of than Jeff did. It was sort of stupid because we had to pick a random date since we kept arguing over whether making out in the SHS locker rooms counted as the start of things, or if it wasn’t until later, when stuff got to the point where we weren’t just hanging out when we were at each other’s places. 

He came back up the beach, bare feet kicking up the sand as he ran. “The water’s pretty warm. You should come in.” 

“I’m really not big on swimming in the ocean,” I muttered as he sank down onto the blanket beside me and promptly soaked it through. 

“You’ll never be a California boy if you don’t get used to it. Besides, it’s only the Bay.”

His hair looked like burnished gold now it was wet. His nipples were dark against his chest, and the fine line of hair between his navel and groin was a dark arrow beckoning me down. I shut him up by kissing him and ended up getting pretty wet even though I was yards away from where the tide was leaving curls of foam on the sand. The cord on his board shorts was soaked and I had to pick at it with my fingernails; Jeff was no help, he was too busy grabbing my ass and trying to pull me on top of him. It was lucky the beach was deserted. I got the feeling that if it were a hotter night we wouldn’t be so fortunate. 

I licked the side of his neck while I was pulling his shorts down. He was covered in salt water, but it wasn’t like I wasn’t used to the briny taste of his skin after spending spring break with him as well. Or the way other stuff tasted salty as well. 

It was pretty intense when I did get his cock into my mouth, though. He tasted clean and salty like the sea, and hot, and he twisted his fingers through my hair to the point where it hurt. I’d let my hair grow out to a couple of inches longer than my brothers’; Mom thought I was going for some kind of artsy poet look, but it was really because Jeff loved playing with it, especially when I was going down on him. There’s not really a lot of poetry involved in giving head. You can get some pretty interesting noises out of your partner if you know how, though, and I’d had enough practice with Jeff to know that if I ran my tongue round the head of him where he was most sensitive he’d practically fall apart moaning. His nails scrabbled against the blanket and dug into my scalp; it hurt and felt good at the same time. 

When he was really close, he made a move to roll away, but I grabbed his hip and held him in place. The taste that flooded my mouth was like the sea concentrated, like the waves intensified a thousand times. He was saying my name with what sounded like surprise laid over desire; we didn’t usually come in each other’s mouths. This time I swallowed him deep and licked him clean, then dug through the bag we’d brought down, looking for my water bottle. 

The fact that a totally different bottle rolled out got my attention. 

“Jeff... lube?” 

He shrugged, still lying back on the blanket. “I thought we could... you know. Try.” 

“You want to...” 

“No, I want _you_ to.” He drew his knees up a little and I thought he was reconsidering, but then he spread his thighs and I could see the shadow where he was proposing I put my cock. An amazed little laugh escaped my throat. I couldn’t believe he was actually suggesting this, but part of me definitely wanted to go along with the idea. 

We hadn’t gone this far before, but I’d always thought if we did he would be the one fucking me. Instead, I was the one squeezing lube onto my fingers and touching him between the legs until he whined with need and rubbed against my hand. The muscle was so tight when I pushed one finger in that I didn’t know if I’d really be able to fit my cock in him, but he relaxed somehow and gasped, “Two, Byron,” and I slid a second finger in, and he was so hot and so slick that I had to press my palm down against my groin so I didn’t come in my shorts. He reached up and pinched one of my nipples and I pushed my fingers in harder than I meant to and he winced. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Just... take it easy...” He was panting, and I could see he was getting hard again. 

I had to be careful putting the condom on because I was way too aware of all the sand around us, and I put so much lube on that all I could do to start with was slide against his thigh. Finally, though, the head of my cock slid through that tight ring of muscle. Jeff gasped, and even though I was looking down at him all I could see was stars. He pulled his knees up higher and wider apart and suddenly it was easier to push further into him. He was so hot and tight I thought I was going to come straight away, so I held still for a second, and he let out a protesting murmur and started rocking his hips up at me. 

“Doesn’t it hurt? It feels like I’m stretching you a lot.” 

“A little, but it feels good. Come on, Byron...” 

I braced my hands, feeling the sand shift under the blanket, and started moving into him. 

And totally embarrassed myself by coming like five seconds later. 

I couldn’t help it. I apologised even while he was coming again, against my stomach this time. It was strange to see him so completely undone, the moonlight in his hair shimmering as he shook under me. 

“It’s okay, dude. We have all summer to practice.” Jeff ran a hand through his hair, grimaced, and flicked wet sand out of it. “Come on. You need to wash up.

I tied the condom in a knot and dropped it on the sand next to the blanket; I figured I’d toss it in the trash later. Jeff got to his feet and held his hand out to me. 

“Ever been skinny dipping?” 

He was right; the water _was_ warm, and somehow it wasn’t so bad swimming with him beside me. The water felt clean and good on my sticky body. Jeff splashed me when I stood up to scoop handfuls of water over myself and make sure all the come was cleaned up. 

“You look so pale. We need to get you out in the sun more often.” He grinned. “We could see how much we could get away with in daylight.” 

“Jeff!” 

“Byron.” He swam over to me and wrapped his arms and legs around me; it made me almost instantly hard as he started kissing me again. “I bet we could get away with this,” he said into my mouth, moving one hand down under the water and wrapping it around my cock. 

“Not with people watching.” But I got harder in his hand, because no matter what my brain thought about the idea, my body had other ideas. 

“They’ll think we’re roughhousing. When really...” He broke off there and settled in to stroke me hard and fast, twisting his thumb up over the head every few strokes. He really knew what I liked. It was just lucky he was mostly floating and the waves were gentle, because otherwise I would have fallen over. I came into the water, my cock rubbing against his thigh, and Jeff laughed, not at me, just because he’d gotten me off twice. 

We swam back to shore and took our time drying each other off. The beach had stayed quiet the whole time, but as we walked back up toward Jeff’s dad’s place, a late-night jogger ran past with a dog at her side.

“Hope she doesn’t come out every night. She might catch us,” I said. 

Jeff rolled his eyes and took my hand. “Risks like that are part of the fun.” 

I privately didn’t think getting caught balls-deep in my boyfriend by some stranger was my idea of fun... but the thought of another night like tonight was. Like Jeff had said, we had the whole summer ahead of us, a whole summer of sharing a room, sharing a bed, and sharing the moonlit beach.


End file.
